


The Chalice

by xStarChildx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction getting too orginal lol, Male-Female Friendship, OC friendship - Freeform, dragons are a thing, will add more stuff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarChildx/pseuds/xStarChildx
Summary: (Takes place after DMC 5 sorta with my brain making stuff up lol)Nero is back in Fortuna with Kyrie and Nico, living together. Nero and Kyrie end up getting into a fight and it causes him to meet with a foreigner, who called herself Ishtar, with a job. Apparently, demons who've Nero had defeated over before, have come back and are terrorizing the legendary "Paradise City".  He takes the job and discovers a new place he could call home. But, of course, there's a mess of events that happen.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	The Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that is my excuse to write an original story because I couldn't figure out how to start it. Also this story was inspired mostly by DMC5 though the beautiful V will not be apart of it(cries).  
> [And Nero and the main OC while have a friendship because I respect his relationship with Kyrie lol]

Fortuna was becoming suffocating. Too many knew him and his business. They knew about the fights he'd have with Kyrie as of recent, perhaps because she was adamant on staying in Fortuna, for the sake of it being their home. Nico was doing just fine in her "art" and the Order of Swords often bought from her. Kyrie worked for an Orphanage and as a teacher. Nero, on the other hand, mostly just helped where ever he could. There was nothing to do aside from going around and just help. He didn’t know if his father or uncle were out from the underworld. His life seemed to just...come to a stand still.

It didn't help that he and Kyrie were somehow now in one of the worst fights ever. Nico didn't help at all either. Within their apartment, big enough for four people comfortably, was now too small. He was grateful to have a balcony, but Nico practically hogged it up(since Kyrie didn't like it when she smoked in the house) and kept reminding him on past mistakes. He was very sure she was mostly joking with him, but it still felt accusing. 

As of recent, he'd visit a near-by bar for a drink and to play pool every so often. Nothing too drastic and it got him out of the apartment. And it was something new for him to do. He's managed to get to know some older people living in Fortuna, often going to them for advice on practically anything. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn't there for the stories told by said people.

But tonight was different. Tonight, there was a foreigner playing pool with an older Holy Knight. The foreigner was obviously a woman, the figure was easy to see despite the fact she was wearing an overcoat. Her movements were accurate and elegant, she seemed very aware that all eyes were on her. It was extremely rare if foreigners came to Fortuna. The island was practically isolated from the entire world, hidden from prying eyes. Nero was impressed someone even managed to make it over to the island in general without drawing so much attention. When someone visits, the entire city knows before sunset.

When Dante had practically forced his way to Fortuna and killed Sanctus, the entire Order was practically in chaos. If he remembered correctly, that is. What a day - perhaps even two - that had been. _How long did that take again_?

With a simple _clack_ , the eight ball fell into a hole and the game was over. There was a depressing air that followed the knight when they left, perhaps a bet they lost. Nero straightened when he noticed her eyes on him.

Would he really try and cheat on Kyrie? No, he wouldn't, he's not that low. Not to mention he practically adored Kyrie - he'd never do that.

The woman approached with a smile, casually and stood in front of his table. "You must be the young Devil hunter I've heard about. Your name is Nero, right?"

"Surprised you've heard about me. I haven't seen you in Fortuna before." Striking up conversation certainly wasn't wrong was it? 

"I actually arrived here a few hours ago. Is it alright if I sit with you? Frankly, I don't want to try my luck with the other people here." He noticed that her face was completely natural and only appeared to have a lot of makeup on. Her eyes, colored a shade of blue, were dark and heavy, with long eyelashes. There was even a star shaped birthmark under her left eye. Was she one of those women who had her face altered?

"Uh, sure." A part of him guessed that she was here on business rather than vacation. 

"Thank you," The woman sat down quietly and removed her hood. He was surprised by the color. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." the answer was instant. 

"Your looks—Well, don't take this the wrong way, I'm just actually curious—is that all natural?"

The woman laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm all natural. It's funny actually; My hair turned this indigo about maybe a few months ago. And this birthmark became star-shaped around the same time, my eyes are a different story. My mother tells me it's my father's blood kicking in." She touched her hair fondly, "I could ask you the same thing. You an albino, or did you dye your hair that color?"

"Funny. I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

"Told me that you have demon blood?" The woman leaned forward slightly with a smile. 

He was shocked that she got it on her first guess. Then again, the majority of people in Fortuna often called him the spawn of a demon in his younger years, so perhaps that was how she knew. Either way, a first guess was impressive. 

"I believe that more. Trust me when I say you wouldn't believe what I am."

"You also a demon?" Nero nearly reached for Blue Rose as his side automatically. Red Queen wasn't with him for obvious reasons, but he still carried around his gun. Maybe it was from the large amount of times he'd carried around his weapons…or that he was just scared to get ambushed for no reason.

"No," She toyed with a silver ring on her finger. "But, like I said, that would be more believable than what I actually am." 

"And what are you exactly?" Nero tilted the beer bottle in his hand absentmindedly, hand still touching Blue Rose's handle. 

"Nothing worth mentioning, but that's besides the point," She sat up straight and held her hand out to him, "I'm Ishtar Reinhardt." 

"Ishtar?" Nero tilted his head, "That's certainly a name."

"You can call me whatever you'd like, really. I don't really care too much. So long as it's nice, I won't complain." The woman shrugged casually. It was like nothing bothered her. Nero wasn't sure if she was like Nico or nothing like her. A strange aura to read, generally, instead of a wild girl with different patterns.

"You seem a little too laid back."

His response was a smile as her fingers returned to playing with her ring. 

"You called me the _young devil hunter_ before sitting down. That mean you got business with me?" Unless she was trying to be ironic, there wasn't any possible way she knew about him being a devil hunter. Last Nero checked, there was only one devil hunter ever known and that was Dante. But these people in Fortuna… _Ah_ , it was difficult to sanely think of an answer without getting reminded of his childhood.

Ishtar nodded her head, pulling a yellow envelope from her coat. There was a slight slap sound when it hit the table, the opening facing him, as pictures and a few reports spilled out. 

Pictures of demons he's already seen, Malphas in the lead, and reports of demon activity getting out of hand. The report where from two places called "Shamayim" and "Ayn", clearly not anywhere from the current country. 

"Search for demon hunters" written above a map; locations in Fortuna and elsewhere, in a place called Residential Area, and the few places he and Nico had been in when they were on the RV. He sorta missed riding around in that RV - cramped as it might've been, there was always good fun traveling with the window down and blasting music from that old jukebox.

Kyrie no doubt would've like it as well if she hadn't been so busy, or be a non-fighter. 

"You seem pretty down. Everything alright?" Ishtar's voice was soft and caring. When Nero looked at her, he saw a genuine worried face. Even so, he didn't think he was drunk enough to openly talk about his problems. Enough people in Fortuna knew his problems anyways. 

"Not really, but it's nothing too bad. Think I just need to get outta Fortuna for a little bit. Where's this job located exactly?" Nero pushed the papers and photo back into the envelope. "Doesn't your area have some sort of defensive system?"

"We do, but that isn't the issue," Her fingers kept toying with the ring, spinning it casually. Nero really wished she would get to the point. Though, he couldn’t blame her for thinking over her words, "I usually would get to the point, but I'm afraid I'm unsure if you'd actually believe me, even with the evidence. This myriad of demons is lead by Malphas—at least I think that’s what she's called—servant of Mundus, she claims." 

Nero held himself back from scoffing, "Last time I fought and killed her, she was the servant of someone...personally close to me but not at the same time."

"That checks off something; a lot of them seem to request you and Dante, who ever that is."

"He's my uncle."

"So, he would be easier to find then, now that I know that," Ishtar looked at him with a smile again, "The reward is up to you and we really need to fulfill the requests of these demons."

The reward was up to him? Not an offer of money or some service? That was certainly new. 

"He might be in Red Grave, I dunno. We haven't talked as of recent." Nero shrugged, "I'll see if I can contact him later. As for the location…"

"Ever heard of Paradise City?" She lowered her voice, seemingly strictly keeping the conversation between the both of them. She must've learned the hard way how much people love that fable.

" _The_ fabled Paradise City? Everyone here loves that rumor." Nero gave her a look. Was this seriously just a treasure hunt covered as a job? People were getting creative. "If this is gonna be just some treasure hunt, don’t count me in."

"It's not. I'm actually from that city, this ring is something we consider a good luck charm." Ishtar held the ring up and pushed down on its inside. The silver ring opened to create a tiny sphere with more rings inside of it. If he recalled, that was an astronomical thing. 

"Don't pull my leg."

"I wish I was. What's the rumor about it anyways?"

"Well," he tried to remember everything he's heard about that fable, "It's a city that apparently looks a lot like Fortuna. Located on a mountain near the equator, it's fabled that anyone who goes up never returns. Either because they go straight down to hell or they are seen worth by the gates of heaven. People here call it a heavenly city that's a portal between heaven and earth. That's about all I know."

He was surprised to see Ishtar holding back a laugh.

"I didn't think the rumors would call us a "heavenly city". We're more of a city based in astronomy than heaven," She shook her head softly, "None of us really believe in demons and angels too much."

"Meaning you don't believe that I have demon blood?"

"No. We believe in demons and angels like believing in cats and dogs. Like I said, we believe more in astrology—stars and planets in where they appear, _yadda yadda_. The whole explanation is long and very boring," She said, moving hair out of her face, "Anyways, would you like the job?"

"I might. Would I have to travel there myself or will you be taking the role of the gentleman?"

"What else do you know about my home?"

Nero thought for a bit, "Apparently, it's difficult to get to. And no one returns when they search for it. The city's on a mountain, right? Just tell me."

Ishtar nodded her head, "The city is called Shamayim. The Mountain, Haneul, is cursed, you could say. Only people born in the city can travel up and down it; So that means you're going to need an escort. If you plan to return, you have to drink the water from a certain fountain."

"You get your water from a public fountain?" Perhaps he shouldn't assume so much.

"Yes, because we bother to make sure this fountain is clean. It is the Celestial King's fountain, after all. My mother also holds it close to her."

"Close?"

"That's a story for another time. Would you like the job?" The silver ring spun around in front of Ishtar, no sound coming from it. It bugged him a bit. 

Should he really take the job? It would give him an excuse to leave the city, get a breath of fresh air, and make money while he was at it. But he wasn't sure why he was on edge. Certainly it didn't come form Ishtar.

All she did was smile at him in perfect patience, answer questions friendly, and seemed to just have a sense of humanity around her in general. Or more than the people of Fortuna did, only ever having a religion to define them; That did include Kyrie, despite all the love he had for her. 

Blue eyes stared directly at him. Deep like the ocean surrounding the island, almost like the waters at night reflecting the countless stars. Those eyes were waiting, patiently watching every move he made. He couldn't tell if it was mere observation or if she was merely intrigued. 

She smiled and laughed a little, "Am I putting pressure on you?"

"You aren't." He tried to make it seem like he wasn't bothered by anything.

"Those pretty eyes say other wise," she gave an amused look, "Surely you must feel pressured with how much is on your mind. Something have to do with your girlfriend, right? The people here are oddly nosy."

"That doesn't matter in the face of a job."

Ishtar only smiles, "Personal reasons are perfectly fine to have, no need to push them away. If you are serious about taking this job, then meet me in the plaza in the morning."

"The payment, I don't see one listed."

"My people and I are willingly to reward you with whatever you. Within reason, of course, but it is up to you."

What could he take for a reward? Money, certainly. That apartment wasn't free. Even with Nico reopening her gunsmith shop(though it was more of just some mechanic who could fix whatever possible best they could), making more than enough to cover their rent, they all still needed everyday items and food. Well, everyday items more like it. 

The locals liked Kyrie and always gave her fruits and vegetables, even little candies and cakes. With the fight now, he honestly wondered if he'd even be able to pitch in. If all three of them were being honest, that apartment was fairly cramped. Or maybe they were getting sick of it and needed a new place. Nero honestly wished he knew.

"Your price?"

"Let's leave it up in the air for now. I'll have to discuss with my co-workers."

"Are you referring to Miss Goldstein and this girlfriend of yours?” Her tone sounded a bit sarcastic. 

"And if I am?"

"The perhaps you'd like a new place to live. There are open places in my home city."

"I think I'd rather stay in Fortuna," He hated to say those words. Could he even call himself an adult if he was just give a new place to live? That would cost more money anyways, even if it would only be him. "Money is your best bet. Bills don't pay themselves."

She gave another amused look, merely nodding her head. Nero honestly couldn't read that smile nor her eyes. He's be lying if he said he didn't feel like a child when she gave him that look. Blurry memories of his mother would appear at the face. Frankly, he didn't like the memory. He didn't know that woman, why did she always appear in blurry memories?

"Is something bothering you again?" Ishtar asked casually, as if she hadn't been observing him openly. 

"No. I’ll get going, to see if my co-workers like your offer."

Another amused look was given. Nero stood up from his chair and the two of them walked out of the bar. He did best he could to ignore all the eyes on him, worried that rumors would start going around. Him having a passionate night with the foreigner. That would cause Kyrie to diver deeper into anger, wouldn't it? 

Nero sighed heavily to himself, "Great..."

"People here are really that bored, aren't they?" Ishtar held back a laugh, "You're going to have to explain a lot to your girlfriend."

"That's what I'm scared of."

"You and I are, at best, friends and business partners. If she doesn't believe you, then you have someone you'll have problems with in the leading years. Trust me." Ishtar patted his back, "If you can, get Miss Goldstein to come with us. We could use her talents."

"I'll try." Nero rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. Confronting Kyrie when they were having a problem was the worst thing he could been thinking of right now. Not that there was another option. 

" _Layla Tov_ , Nero," She smiled kindly and walked down the street casually. A soft tune filled the area, fading along with her footsteps.

Possible the most civilized meeting he's had with a foreigner. Though, that first meeting with Dante could be civilized in some way. Nero looked down to the yellow envelope in his hands. Would Kyrie really believe him?


End file.
